


[Podfic] fuck a jubilee, who wants it

by seleneaurora



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky's birthday, Depression, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, blanket winter soldier trauma warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "fuck a jubilee, who wants it" by newsbypostcardAuthor's original summary:Twenty-seven, spent freezing in France. Twenty-six was spent freezing in Italy. Now he's thirty-four or twenty-eight or a fucking centenarian and he's freezing in America.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] fuck a jubilee, who wants it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fuck a jubilee, who wants it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599693) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 08:13
  * **File Size:** 11.2MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/fuck-a-jubilee-podfic/fuck%20a%20jubilee_mixdown.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1U9MPlm-BgvXpuQDVytCT1SZ66diL506p)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newsbypostcard for blanket podfic permission!


End file.
